Summary of Work: Six chemicals have been completed as part of testing alternative models for carcinogen hazard identification: vinyl carbamate, p-cresidine, p-anisidine, melphalan, cyclosporin A, and resorcinol. The model performed well within the 6-month period of study. This is part of an interlaboratory comparison done in collaboration with Japanese scientists. Final results will be submitted for publication in November 1997.